


请正确使用餐厅

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	请正确使用餐厅

等红灯的时候，花店门前摆着的红玫瑰吸引了吴世勋的目光。他调了个头把车停在路边，打算买一捧红玫瑰回去送给他的绵羊。店主说，这个时节的红玫瑰最好，颜色正，花型也最漂亮，用透明的或者深茶色的花瓶插上一瓶摆在家里，单是看都会让人心情愉悦。吴世勋听了店主的建议，买了足足二十六朵——绵羊今年二十六岁——还有一个透明的玻璃花瓶。

实际上，张艺兴是个有些粗心大意的人，完全伺候不来这些娇气的小玩意儿。但那又有什么关系？他来伺候就好了，他的绵羊只需负责看、负责高兴。

 

新一学年，张艺兴仍没有参加任何社团，还和从前一样，下了课就回到那栋三层小楼。吴世勋和边伯贤还有社团活动，在他们回来之前，短暂的、独自一人的时间里，张艺兴要么看书，要么准备晚餐，要么打开留声机听吴世勋送他的黑胶碟。最近买了新的黑胶碟回来，是很轻松的舞曲类，张艺兴放好留声机的唱针，黑胶碟一圈圈转着，他跟随音乐轻轻摆动身体。

于是吴世勋打开门便看见他的绵羊在跳舞，很简单很随意的舞姿，有点儿像某部科幻电影里的角色跳得舞——笨拙却可爱。

绵羊沉浸在音乐中，并不知晓恋人已然站在身后，要不是玫瑰花急需吸水，吴世勋真想这么一直看下去。

突然跳出来的红色害绵羊愣住，下垂眼眨了眨，顺着墨绿色的茎干是他再熟悉不过的手，手背有蜿蜒凸起的青筋，手结实有力，轻松就能给他一个公主抱。

“回来啦。”张艺兴软乎乎地笑起来。

吴世勋习惯性吻了吻绵羊的唇角，把玫瑰花塞进对方怀里，自己去厨房给花瓶接满水。绵羊跟在他身后，叽叽咕咕问怎么突然想起买玫瑰花，又夸花朵漂亮，最后有些愁苦地担心自己养不好花。

“本来就没打算交给你，”吴世勋说着，按照店主教得方法把玫瑰花一一放进瓶中，“你连仙人掌都养不活。”

张艺兴撇了撇嘴，却也乐意做个甩手掌柜，他现在被吴世勋惯得连衣服都不愿意洗，要不是碍着先回来的人必须准备晚餐的规矩，他能在房间里一直装咸鱼。有时候被边伯贤抱怨，吴世勋一句“我乐意你管得着吗”就给堵回去，边家的小少爷气结，直嚷嚷要搬出去一个人住。说归说，但到底还是没搬出去，继续在这栋三层小楼里充当电灯泡。

对此，张艺兴实在有些不好意思，跟吴世勋商量要不还按照从前那样自己处理自己内务，吴世勋想了想，嘴角勾起的笑意透着坏。他贴着绵羊的耳朵低语，那就把清洗床单的工作分给兴兴。绵羊瞟了眼染着几滩淡黄色脏污的床单，霎时红透脸。当天晚上也的确去洗了，好巧不巧，洗衣机偏偏在那晚出了问题不能用，他只好手洗。细白双手揉搓着污渍，脑子却不受控制地回想污渍留下的原因——还能是什么原因，吴世勋抱着他的屁股翻来覆去地操干，他射了精喷了水也不肯停下，一直等到他射尿失禁才摘了套子射在他身上。

越想越洗不下去，张艺兴恨恨扔了床单，回卧室把自己裹在被子里怎都不愿再碰那东西，吴世勋看着那一团隆起的鼓包，忍着笑逗他的绵羊，说了不让你洗你非要洗，后悔了吧？被子里的绵羊从牙缝里挤出一个语气词，闷声说，吴世勋你闭嘴。吴世勋见好就收，乖乖闭上嘴然后乖乖去洗床单。洗完床单回来，手还湿着就钻进被窝吃豆腐，三两下惹得绵羊连连呻吟，敞开身体张开双腿任由吴世勋肆意妄为，末了，新换的床单没睡一晚又脏了。隔天清早，单身男子边伯贤看着阳台随风飘的两条床单满头黑线。

扯远了，说回现在。

玫瑰花被吴世勋放在餐桌上，张艺兴坐在那儿捧着脸看，下垂眼微微睁圆，一头卷毛乱七八糟翘着。

吴世勋揉了把绵羊的卷毛，也坐下来，“这么喜欢？”

绵羊点点头，又问：“世勋看过学校舞蹈团的演出吗？”

那个芭蕾舞社团？还真没看过。

“不是芭蕾舞，是弗拉明戈。我见那些女孩子都穿一身很红的裙子，裙子特别长，也很大，转圈的时候就跟玫瑰花一样，特别好看。”

吴世勋心说，你要肯穿指不定比她们还好看。

“还有还有，我见她们耳朵上还别着花，就是这种红玫瑰。”描述还不够，绵羊干脆抽出一朵红玫瑰别在耳朵上。

茎干沾着的水滴滴答答坠落，顺着张艺兴的脖颈滑下，湿了胸前衣襟。吴世勋却没有心思理会这些，他眼神暗下去，直勾勾盯着那朵玫瑰花。

娇艳的红色和张艺兴的冷白肤色对比鲜明，红与白，单是看都让人喜欢得紧。可如果只能选其一，吴世勋选张艺兴——玫瑰花再娇嫩再好看也不过是陪衬，哪里有他清清冷冷的小仙子娇嫩又漂亮。

小仙子还在捏着玫瑰花左看右看，叽叽咕咕说实物比电视里的好看，又说花瓣摸上去好嫩，继而凑近花朵嗅了嗅，喃喃道，怎么没香味呢？花不都是香的吗？

原想复述店主的话，跟张艺兴解释现代培育的鲜切花除了百合其余都没什么香味，可吴世勋看着看着就忘了，看着看着就想狠狠蹂躏小仙子两腿间那朵“玫瑰花”。

“过来。”他拍了拍腿，示意小仙子坐去他腿上。

张艺兴顺从地坐过去，用眼神询问吴世勋打算干什么——干什么？干你。

吴世勋径自抽走玫瑰花，假装吃味，“我回来到现在你看我还没看花的次数多。”

“……花好看呗。”

“我不好看？”

这人，真幼稚。

“好好，你好看，行了吧？”

被夸奖的人得了便宜还要卖乖，直直舔过小仙子的颈侧，低语道：“我怎么觉得你更好看——”膝盖故意顶了顶对方两腿间最柔软的部位，“尤其这里，特，别，好，看。”

小仙子霎时惊慌，慌忙要从吴世勋的怀里逃走，“不行不行，伯贤一会儿就回来了。”

“他忙，不回来。”

说罢，不容张艺兴再搬出其他借口，吴世勋径直撬开两片饱满唇瓣，用舌头把拒绝的话堵回去。

情事方面，他向来霸道，他的小仙子也向来禁受不住色诱，才吻了几下就软了身体，软趴趴攀着他的肩膀，顺从又乖巧地回吻。

吴世勋把人抱起来放在料理台上，还不忘带走那朵红玫瑰，手指轻轻使力，花朵三寸往下的茎干断开。这时候，他已经把小仙子脱光了，小仙子浑身赤裸，冷白肌肤被他惹得泛了红，用害羞却藏了勾引的眼神看他。

“腿张开。”

张艺兴听他的话，慢慢打开两条细瘦的腿，腿间肉花已然开了一丝缝，缝里面溢出星点黏腻汁水。

不过是接吻而已就湿了，太敏感了。吴世勋感叹道。一手色情地揉搓阴茎，另一只手捏着玫瑰的花冠部位，用短短的茎干划过张艺兴的大腿内侧。

茎干断茬处害皮肉发痒，小仙子试图躲开，吴世勋立刻按住对方腿根，他动作蛮横，腿间的肉缝都被扯开，穴孔发出啵的一声，很轻，可是两个人都听见了，吴世勋挑了挑眉毛，拿花朵茎干拨开两片肥厚肉唇，盯着湿透的穴孔，说：“兴兴里面怎么湿成这样……”

还不是你害的……

张艺兴撇着嘴，用委屈又责怪地眼神看吴世勋，后者反而得寸进尺，轻佻地说道：“这么湿，东西放进去能含住吗？”

小仙子转了转漆黑瞳孔，抬起脚，拿脚趾按了按眼跟前翘得高高的肉棒，“我试试看吧……”

真是，哪里是小仙子，分明是小狐狸精。

吴世勋握住那只捣乱的脚，一边摩挲脚踝内侧，一边弯腰亲吻他的小仙子，小仙子把舌头伸出来，由着他吸吮。舌头被吸得啧啧作响，小仙子也被吻得哼哼唧唧，屁股抬高几分，想主动去吃肉棒。吴世勋却后撤一步，把手里的玫瑰花代替肉棒塞进湿黏穴孔里。

塞进去的是茎干部位，断茬刺疼穴里嫩肉，张艺兴委屈的很，直嚷嚷疼让吴世勋把那东西拿出来。都放进去了哪能轻易再拿出来。吴世勋不理会那些抱怨，提着对方两只脚踝分开放在料理台上，这下，肉穴含着玫瑰花的样子是彻彻底底看清楚了。

确实好看，花萼部位都进去了，两片肉唇被迫分开，贴在最外一层的花瓣底部，那地方染了汁水，隐隐反射水光，肉穴早已被调教的敏感，哪怕现在吃得不是吃惯的东西，也下意识夹紧异物，内里嫩肉更是主动要把花朵吃进去。吴世勋当即气血上涌，恨不能现在就操松这朵肉花。

“真的含住了呢……”  
说罢，他反手够来餐桌上的手机，对着腿间景色大拍特拍。

张艺兴着急了，捂着不让拍，还骂吴世勋是流氓，流氓才不在意，一边欣赏照片一边安慰道：“你乖，让我拍两张，我就给你吃好吃的——”他故意又把花朵往里塞了塞，茎干蹭过穴里的嫩肉，小仙子拔高了嗓音尖叫，他凑过去吻小仙子的嘴角，含糊不清说：“给兴兴吃大——肉——肠——”

小仙子呜咽一声，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，抽噎着哀求道：“你、你把它拿出去吧……”

“让不让拍？”

“让……”

吴世勋满意地勾起嘴角，先把刚才拍得照片放进私密相册，而后把粗大器官一寸一寸挤进后穴。后穴和雌穴一样都被调教的敏感，虽然一开始有些辛苦，可只要想着里面是自己最喜欢吃的东西，内里僵硬的嫩肉渐渐放松。吴世勋缓慢耸动腰部，等后穴嫩肉彻底放松下来，肉棒全都塞了进去。

两人同时发出舒爽的叹息，张艺兴主动抬起腿圈住吴世勋的腰部，身体后仰，胳膊撑在后方，摆出任人索取的姿势等待快感降临。可是花朵还没拿出来，那东西卡在最为柔嫩的雌穴里，实在不舒服。

“拿出来吧……”小仙子软糯糯恳求。

“再等等。”

“还要等到什么时候？”

“等我把你后面的穴操松。”

荤话害人蠢蠢欲动，张艺兴夹了夹后穴，“那你快点……”

话音还没落地，后穴就被猛地顶开，吴世勋像一头饿了整个冬天的狼，拿胯下硬邦邦的二两肉操干柔软内里。后穴又紧又小，哪里一下就能吃掉尺寸过于巨大的东西，小仙子吃得辛苦，哭唧唧跟吴世勋求饶，求他慢点，求他别弄疼他。

吴世勋没理会那些求饶，喘着粗气打桩似的干小仙子的穴，挺翘饱满的屁股被撞得啪啪响，皮肉都撞红了，得不到爱抚的阴茎也因为律动一甩一甩，几滴腺液被甩出来，溅在他小腹上。吴世勋沾了些腺液抹去小仙子的胸口，乳尖这会儿硬得像小豆子一般，却还不够，他干脆弯腰含住乳尖，恨不能吸出奶水似的，生生把乳尖嘬得红肿。

“唔……”

小仙子挺起胸，一手搂住吴世勋紧紧按在怀里，摆出像给婴儿喂奶一般的姿势。

做过那么多次了，又是双性人，胸部不再和原来一样平坦，而是微微隆起，好似发育期的少女，吴世勋想，再过一阵子他的小仙子怕是可以穿A罩杯的内衣了，正好，衣柜里藏了一套蕾丝花边的内衣，到时候就拿出来给这个人穿。

脑子里的幻想让抽插幅度加大，几乎是整根抽出再整根进入，张艺兴得了快感，后穴不自觉分泌出汁水，前面的雌穴？别提了，早都泛滥了，黏腻透亮的花汁沿着会阴流下，濡湿两人相连的部位，又流到料理台上面。

小仙子淫乱，单是用后穴吃肉棒根本不够，雌穴里空虚极了，他夹紧雌穴试图得到些安慰，可是穴里还有一朵玫瑰花，讨人厌地占着那个地方。

“世勋，拿出去吧……”小仙子红着眼睛恳求。

吴世勋挑了挑眉毛，没说话，抽出正在操干后穴的肉棒。

“不是这个！”

“那是什么？”

“花……”

手指塞进后穴搅了搅，吴世勋故意说道：“可这儿还是很紧。”

小仙子急坏了，干脆自己抽出雌穴里的花，这一抽不要紧，要紧的是一整朵玫瑰像泡过水，水沿着茎干滑落，要掉不掉的，在断茬处形成淫乱的细丝。

两个人都愣住，还是吴世勋先反应过来，抓过玫瑰花扔去一边，换上自己的东西塞进小仙子空虚的雌穴里。

“啊……嗯……”

张艺兴整个人都软了，狠狠夹了夹埋在穴里的肉棒，闭上眼感受肉棒表面暴起的青筋。

“唔……喜欢……”他嗫嚅着，舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，配合吴世勋操干的频率晃起屁股。穴里淫肉蠕动着，被肉棒榨出更多汁水，充血的肉珠鲜红欲滴，色气地立在那儿，两片肉唇也打开来，肉唇上面被汁水染得湿漉漉，因为过于剧烈的进出时不时被塞进穴里。

吴世勋要疯了，小仙子的两个穴都让他欲罢不能，直想操松这两个地方，松垮垮的，再也合不拢，只吃他的东西，只流出他射进去的精液。毛茸茸的囊袋拍打在后穴上，后穴和雌穴一样贪吃，一缩一缩地吃起了囊袋。

两人相连的下体一片泥泞，小仙子被干得只会哭，想让吴世勋把他抱去床上——哪怕是桌子上也好——坐在这儿不能动，腰疼，屁股也疼，实在难受，可他说不出来任何字词，只好用眼神恳求对方。

吴世勋心领神会，抱着人坐去椅子上，小仙子坐在他身上，晃着屁股吃他的东西。啪啪，两巴掌扇了屁股，吴世勋咬牙切齿：“浪什么浪。”

小仙子咬着嘴唇撒娇，“后面也要……”

“前面不要了？”

“要……”

“那怎么办？我又没长两根鸡巴。”

小仙子巴掌大的脸红通通的，握着吴世勋的手伸去后面，主动把修长手指塞进后穴，“这样就行了……”

没辙，没辙没辙的。

只得遵从小仙子的意愿，一边用手指干着后穴，一边用粗大器官捣弄雌穴。两个淫乱的穴都被填满了，小仙子懒洋洋枕着那副太平洋宽肩，开始享受对方的服务。

他在那个人的怀里起伏着，好似落在河面的枯叶，随着水流去往未知之处，可是吴世勋不是河流，吴世勋紧紧搂着他，哪儿都不让他去。

好喜欢吴世勋。

好喜欢。

肉棒的激烈进出干松了雌穴，手指也把后穴搅得松松垮垮，泛滥的汁水从穴里涌出来，堵都堵不住，吴世勋咬着张艺兴的耳垂低语：“兴兴流了好多水，幸好没在床上，不然又要洗床单，边伯贤看见了又要说我们……”

小仙子害羞地蜷缩成一团，全身皮肉都发红，像樱花团子，又可爱又漂亮。吴世勋喜欢的紧，换了个角度戳弄雌穴内最深处的小口，那地方连着小仙子孕育生命的器官，入口处紧窄，必须依靠技巧才能撬开，他早就掌握，轻车熟路撬开了小口，龟头挤了进去，酸麻感冲刷着全身神经，小仙子哭得更凶了，捂着肚子唧唧呜呜撒娇。

“别、别进去了……会、会……”

“会什么？”

小仙子没吭气，脑袋却埋得更低。

“会尿出来是吗？”

双性人天生敏感，加之被吴世勋调教很久，回回操干宫口都能换来失禁，虽然不在床上，不用洗床单，可是尿出来真的很丢人。小仙子挪了挪屁股试图让粗大东西离那地方远点，可是吴世勋一把按住他，两只手死死按着胯骨，把他钉在身上。

仅仅一个动作就让整个顶端都挤进巢穴，快感爆炸，雌穴和后穴都开始剧烈收缩，夹在两人间的阴茎早就射了，晃动间，黏腻白汁涂满吴世勋的小腹，还出了好多的汗，浑身都黏腻腻。

“世勋，真的会、会……尿出来……”

小仙子还在求他，吴世勋却不以为然，拿指腹摩挲阴茎铃口，“我不尿，是兴兴会尿出来……”

“你——啊啊——”

雌穴不停尿水，肉棒像泡在热水里，吴世勋爽得头皮都发麻，不断变换角度操干脆弱的巢穴，他把小仙子的屁股当面团搓来揉去，屁股上全是他的手印，小仙子喊疼，他全当听不见，疯了似的干着剧烈痉挛地雌穴，又把人放在餐桌上，扫开那些碍事的摆设，弯下腰一边吸吮乳尖一边干穴。

“世勋……要坏了……别……别……”

小仙子哭得好凶，鼻尖眼角红通通湿漉漉，吴世勋舔干净小仙子的眼泪，安慰道：“哪里就坏了，”顿了顿又说，“怀了还差不多……”

“唔……嗯……世勋……”

小仙子一双手胡乱抓着，抓到吴世勋的手边便紧紧扣住，指甲抓破皮肉，吴世勋吃了疼，不仅没停下动作反而越发凶狠。小仙子两腿间的“玫瑰花”真被他操得要烂了，颤巍巍绽开，会阴也鼓鼓胀胀，已经出现松垮迹象的后穴迟迟合不拢，像贪吃的嘴，要把他的囊袋也吃进去。

看着这样的景象，吴世勋眼里透了猩红，沉下腰再次挤开巢穴入口，放松鼠蹊，一边粗喘着一边把白汁射进巢穴。

“我射进去了……”

小仙子猛然睁圆眼睛，他被话语刺激不受控制地想象白汁灌入生殖器官的画面，那地方跟肉便器一样，被精液灌得满满的，一滴都没有流出来，龟头滑出宫口的时候还会发出“啵”的一声响动，他被想象刺激，身体止不住的痉挛，真就失禁了，尿在吴世勋小腹上，又滑下去，滴滴答答地往下掉，地板都被尿湿了。

吴世勋捏着阴茎甩了甩，几滴尿甩在身上，他故意用责备的语气说：“床单是不用洗了，洗我自己吧——还有地板。”

小仙子用眼神抱怨，悄悄翻了个白眼，“还有我……”

“好，还有你。”

就这样抱着人去了浴室——有情鸳鸯共处一室怎么可能老老实实洗澡，甚至连话都说不了几句，洗澡变成颠鸾倒凤，趴着，坐着，小仙子被操得筋疲力尽，哭唧唧骂吴世勋是淫魔。淫魔就淫魔呗，只要操松小仙子的两个穴、再也合不拢，只能吃他的东西，只能为他发情，恶魔他都愿意做。

 

转天清早，边伯贤一脸严肃警告对面坐着的两个人，“我告诉你们，郑重通知你们，餐厅是吃饭的地方，不是、不是——”

张艺兴羞得恨不能刨个地缝躲起来，吴世勋还是那副不以为然的样，大大咧咧说：“不是什么啊。”

“……不是你们造小孩儿的地方！”

咣当，张艺兴手里的勺子掉了，巴掌大的脸也白了，窘迫地看着吴世勋，后者握住他的手放在自己膝上，抬头跟边伯贤说：“我都擦那么干净了你还能闻见？”

“……我鼻子不是摆设！”

吴世勋耸了耸肩膀，三两下扒干净碗里的饭，而后一手拿着书包一手拽着张艺兴大摇大摆往出走，剩他那位一起长大的哥哥在餐厅吹胡子瞪眼。

晚上，边伯贤敲响吴世勋的卧室门，也不等应答，径自打开门走进去。

“我知道了你别啰嗦了——”吴小少爷忙着写作业，头也不抬，一句话就把边伯贤噎在那儿。

“……谁跟你说这个了！”边小少爷瞪了一眼，又压低声音问：“你们……你们有没有措施什么的？”

“什么措施？”

“艺兴那个身体……你就不怕真的造出小孩儿？”

唔……说起这个，他好像还真没仔细考虑过，之前在网上查了些资料，说是双性人很难怀孕，除非依靠药物调养，不过就算可以他目前也没有这个打算，还在念书不说，艺兴自己恐怕也不愿意。

“再说吧，孩子这种事看缘分——你怎么总打听我的事啊，你自己呢？要来Chenchen的联系方式了吗？跟Chenchen说过话了吗？就会天天盯着那段录像发愣。”

被戳中要害，边小少爷气得直皱鼻子，磕磕巴巴回了句你少管便气呼呼走了。

不过好友确实问到他心里，学业什么的其实并不算问题，同专业的几个同学就是一边带孩子一边念书，就怕他的绵羊不愿意呢……

这样想着，吴世勋悄咪咪打开私密收藏夹的某个网页，再点开询问选项，快速输入了一行字，很快就得到对方的回复，一个地址和一串电话，他看着那些文字内容，盘算等毕业回国就把张艺兴带去那儿，张艺兴肯定问他去那儿作什么，实话实说呗，说想要一个孩子，艺兴不愿意那就找些别的借口，反正先斩后奏这种事他也不是没做过。

吴世勋咬着手指想象他和艺兴的孩子，会像谁呢？希望能有艺兴那样的酒窝，艺兴那样的卷发，眼睛最好像他，万一也生了双下垂眼就不忍心在孩子犯错的时候训斥了，好歹是父亲，父亲没有父亲样哪里能行。

看了眼天花板，他果断抛弃作业——作业哪有他的小仙子好玩——噔噔噔跑上楼敲响了那扇卧室门。

 “艺兴，我们造小孩儿吧~”

“……出去！”


End file.
